Unperfect Love is Fine with Me
by Meroko
Summary: Based on 'Pirates of the Carribbean,' Kagome is a dreamer, who wishes to live a life of freedom. But when her whole world is turned upside down by the appearance of the famous sea Captain Sesshoumaru, how will she survive this new adventure? Discontinued.
1. Default Chapter

Unperfect Love is Fine with Me

Boat One: To the sea, with all my dreams and fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean or Inu Yasha. They are property of Disney and Rumiko Takahashi respectively. And also a lot of other people, most likely. I own nothing, sadly. Boo-hoo to me. This disclaimer will account for all following chapters of the fanfic, as to the fact that I am too lazy to write them more than once. (cheesy grin)

A/N: This fic idea came to me soon after I watched the movie, and fell head over heels in love with it. Especially Johnny Depp and his portrayal of Captain Jack Sparrow, who is now my God. Do you hear?! He's DAMN sexy! (drools over his scruffiness)

Anyway, the fic is loosely based on the idea but not too much. Think of the setting to be old England/Ancient Japan. A mix of the two. It's still original enough that I can call it my own and the characterization is much different. I just like pirates. They're sexy. Rawr.

********

"Kagome-san," the kindly old maid called, beckoning her mistress to hold still. "Hurry deary, we must fit you into this dress before your mother arrives. She distinctly asked for you to be ready for the celebration by noon and it's already half passed!"

"I know, I know," huffed Kagome, sucking in her abdomen as much as she could, as to let the old woman tighten her kimono obi. "But I can't breathe! Isn't there a law against this mistreatment of woman?" The maid just laughed, pulling at her sash and causing the young girl to gasp, as the older lady finally finished wrapping it around her waist. 

The Higurashi's were a prominent family, who resided in the harboring island of Hokkaido for centuries. They had owned the largest temple on the island for as long as anyone could remember and for generations it was passed down, being left in charge to the head priestess, or the oldest daughter of each era. It was the profession of their family to bless all of the cities' ventures and explorations and that day was no different. The family was getting ready to head for the waterfront, where the new vessel, the 'Kamikaze' would be christened and prayed for by the whole settlement. 

Sighing, Kagome sagged her shoulders as she watched maid scurry off, and wondered why she was even going. Every time she went to a blessing, all she did was stand there numbly, as her older sister Kikyou would pray for the ship or building or whatever was so goddamn important that her family must be called out by the town's lord. It was a frequent and repetitive bore for her and Kagome would do anything to escape for the afternoon, but alas. As the younger sister and priestess in training it was her 'duty' to attend and just like that, her fate was sealed.

********

"Feh! Why the hell am I doing this again?!" a loud voice screeched, causing several of the sailors around him to toss looks of disdain. Inu Yasha, pouted as he trudged beside his companion, grumbling under his breath about being treated like and errand boy and forced around like a commoner. 

Alongside him, Miroku smiled kindly, shaking his head, used to the others' antics. Reaching up a beaded hand to wrap the thick shawl closer around his face, the young monk scanned the area, taking in every small detail of the vicinity. They were there for a reason and unlike his loud and boisterous friend, he intended to do his job.

"Yo, Miroku. What do you think Aniki is thinking? Coming all this way for such a dull reason, I can't even begin to understand that idiot!" the silver haired boy inquired, a sour note in his voice. He had never gotten along with his brother and even now when he was his captain, Inuyasha still didn't show him much respect.

"Sesshoumaru-sama never does something without reason, you of all people should know that by now," Miroku answered casually, rewarded by a low growl from the other boy. Smug but not enough to smirk about it, he pointed to the now gathering crowd and whispered, "They'll probably start soon. After the prayer is over, you know what to do. We have to keep it going long enough for the Captain and the others to board the ship.

"Hai, hai! I know, jeeze!" Inuyasha barked, glaring at the other man. He knew what he was supposed to do but that didn't mean he liked being ordered around anymore then he had to.

********

"Kagome," Kikyou's deadpan voice called for her sister, as wisps of her hair trailed behind her. It was soon occasion for the ceremony and it was about time they had left for the dock.

"Coming Nee-san!" Kagome hollered back, skipping every now and then to refasten her obi. She knew they were late but she couldn't help it, as the young girl had been enraptured in another one of her Grandfather's fantasy books. It was a way for Kagome to escape the mundane-ness of her own life and become a princess, thief or even a pirate!

"Kagome..." the older girl started, her voice taking on a scolding tone. "You know better then to be late, when we have a responsibility to be on time. You're sixteen now, almost ready to become a shrine maiden yourself. It is not the time to be mixed up in these fairytales of yours.

"Hai...Gomen nasai..." Kagome sighed, bowing her head in resignation. She didn't feel guilty at all for her love of stories but for some reason her sister had always had the ability to make her feel like a small child. Even when she herself was only a year older!

Gazing down at the younger girl, Kikyou sighed, letting her stern facade fade away. She really didn't want to be so cold to her sibling but it was time to grow up. Turning around, and briskly walking down the dirt road to the port, Kikyou didn't even glance to see if her sister was following, as she knew that she would be. 

For as long as she could remember, her sister had a love for books and farfetched-tales, no not a love, but a passion. As a small child she would immerse herself in the thick volumes their father had brought home with him after his long voyages and sat fully enthralled by the stories told to her by anyone willing to do so. And living in a sea-faring town as they did, there was no end to the fiction and myths that were told by travelers and sailors alike. 

Finally, as she saw the outline of the majestic vessel the, Kamikaze, Kikyou allowed her eyes to wander over her shoulder to give Kagome a worried glance. As she suspected the girl's head was nowhere near her body, floating somewhere on cloud nine, most likely thinking about the last book or legend she read about. Sighing again, Kikyou shook her head as if realizing it was a lost cause and remained silent, the rest of the trip.

Behind her, Kagome knew by the noisy exhaling emitted from her sister, that she was most likely thinking about her again. With a sigh of her own, she shook her head and let her thoughts drift back to the book she was last reading, the one about the famous sea pirate, Inutaisho, the one they called the great demon of the seas. He was a man that Kagome had read about in countless stories and grew up listening to tales, with this man playing the main roles.

'I wish I was a pirate...' Kagome mused, her eyes shining at the prospect. 'To live out on the high seas...living life to the fullest...living life free...free to do whatever ones heart desired...how wonderful...' Bringing a pale hand to her chest, she noticed that her heart beat quicker, at the notion of being liberated like a pirate.

But bringing her wistful contemplations to an end, a gust of wind suddenly startled the girl, causing her to recognize that were standing on the dock. 'Already...?' Kagome conjectured, slightly bitter because her silence was disturbed. 'Wonderful...now I have to stand here like a moron, until this is done.'

Stepping gracefully up to the boat, her long silky hair billowing in the light sea breeze, Kikyou bowed her head in prayer as she chanted the ancient language, blessing the ship with her powers and the strength of the spirits.

********

"Is it time?" 

"Almost...a few more seconds and she should be done. Then...we hit."

"Yeah! We can finally finish this!"

"Ssshhhhh, not yet!" a voice scolded, bringing the first to a stop, as they waited.

********

"And may you come home safely to us," the Priestess finished, raising her eyes as the prayer ended. With the halt of her words, the crowd erupted into cheers and the celebration started way, as people dashed to the town. 

Suddenly there was a loud bang, and screams erupted through the festivity, as two hooded figures jumped off of a neighboring boat and onto the pier, wielding weapons. The taller of the two, held onto a gold staff as he raised it above his head, before bringing out down with a loud crack and a shot of magic flew out of its tip, hitting a building and setting it on fire. 

Like a shock, screams of fear rang through the populace, as they rushed to get away from the offending men who were attacking. Running in a frenzy to escape, they didn't even notice that the two were still standing on the port, just watching as the civilians ran for cover. Looking to his friend in confusion, Inuyasha muttered, "That's it?"

"No, wait! Here they come!" Miroku answered, lifting up his staff as a hoard of armed men ran towards them. "A-Ha! The other shouted, brandishing his dulled sword. "Finally, some action!" 

Astonished at what was happening, Kagome watched as the two men began to fight off the town's militia, just the two of them, as the townspeople ran for their homes. She had been inches away from where the two landed and didn't move an inch until that moment. 

Glimpsing over her to her right, she noticed that Kikyou also must've been captured by the same surprise as she, since the older girl wore a stricken expression on her face. But just as if it had never existed, her features suddenly changed to that of anger and Kagome saw her sister lunge for the bow and arrows of a fallen warrior, readying herself to fight back.

Feeling ashamed by her slowness and just standing there like a silly girl, Kagome quickly followed Kikyou's lead and searched for a weapon of her own she could use. Sure, she wasn't a full priestess like Kikyou but that didn't mean she wasn't trained to be one! Finding a bow but only two arrows, Kagome shook her head in irony. She knew that she had longed for adventure but this...this was not it! Plus she wanted to become a pirate, not be attacked by some caped weirdo's!

Pulling the string, her body still trying to get over its dismay at the whole ordeal, Kagome aimed her arrow at the silver haired fighter, his flashy red kimono, like a beacon in the brightness of day. About to let go, she could feel the cool sweat run down her forehead, at the prospect of actually killing someone but her worries her cut off, when a deep, booming voice unexpectedly interrupted the dispute and a handsomely dressed man stepped off the Kamikaze, his sword drawn and stunning silver locks, dancing with the wind.

Her heart stopping, Kagome dropped her weapons instantly, as she gazed, wide-eyed at the earth real looking figure only a few feet away from her. Fixing his eyes on the crowd, the regal looking man paid her no mind for the moment and said, "Thank you for the blessings Priestess. This vessel, with your prayers, will surely ensure us a safe journey. As it is a fact that this Captain Sesshoumaru shall be commandeering this ship in the name of Inutaisho."

-TBC..?

Note: Yup, that's it for now ^^ I don't know if it's that interesting. =/ But it hopefully will be later on. ^^ I'll only update though if I get at least 10 reviews because I'd like to know that I actually have some readers who enjoy this, other than myself. o_O;

-Meroko


	2. Author's Note

Authors Note: Okay, this isn't a chapter but. I was wondering if the readers knew any important sea/pirate terms I should know? I want to make my story true to the pirate lingo, lol and hope if anybody has any suggestions of words or phrases I should know, thank ye!

-Meroko


End file.
